Everybody loves Megatron
by VladimirVampier
Summary: This is part 7 of the Everybody loves ... Series. Megatron's crew seem to have gone crazy and he begins to notice their weird behaviour. Why do they feel the need to keep kissing him? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron was a fearsome, yet good-looking Lord and he knew it.

Apparently the others seem to notice it, finally. Well, if not everybody, at least the Eradicons did. The last three days he hadn't walked the hallways alone, there had been enough Eradicons who wanted to hold his arm, walk by his side, his attention, etc.

They often giggled and whispered excited to each other. The most proud Eradicons were the ones that managed to steal a quick kiss. They, though he would not admit it, caught him off guard.

He was sitting on his throne, staring at yet another Vehicon who eagerly asked for a task. Every 5 minutes a Vehicon would come close, bow and ask for work. Megatron thought it was peculiar, since they never were so eager to please him before.

So, he handed out tasks left and right. Some were quite simple, like: bring me an energon cube. Those tasks were met with the most enthusiasm. He was trying to think about a reason for the behavior of his drones. Of course his SIC felt the need to disturb his quiet and thoughts.

Helm held high, Starscream entered the throne room. He paid no mind to the others, like Soundwave who was working behind the consoles and walked straight to his leader. Megatron had his helm leaning on his servo, optics sliding over his SIC's body, outlining those sinful sexy legs. Starscream stopped in front of him and he expected another screech filled speech. He rolled his optics in his mind.

Seems like Starscream had other plans. He dropped himself in Megatron's lap, legs bent over the elbow rest of the throne. Megatron growled in irritation and was very close to telling the seeker to frag off. When suddenly, Starscream grasped the side of his helm and pulled him in for a very rough kiss.

Megatron lacked response for a moment, but returned the kiss eventually. Starscream suddenly bit Megatron's lower lip, drawing energon. He made a show of licking the energon off. Starscream gave a very smug grin.

"Enjoying yourself? Starscream?" Megatron asked, one opticridge lifted. "Very~," the seeker purred," I always strife to.." He trailed his servo down Megatron's frame, leaning closer to his audio, he whispered," _please_ my master."

He lightly patted his lord's pelvic plating. Megatron grunted. Damn his SIC. Starscream grinned and hopped off of Megatron's lap. "See you later~," he purred and disappeared out of the throne room.

Megatron shook his helm, aware of Soundwave's staring, vaguely hoping his SIC wouldn't come back. He decided that a sparring match would do him good. And who better to spar with than the beast himself?

He stood up from his throne, glanced at Soundwave and left the room. He was hoping to find Predaking in his usual spot.

He found Predaking in his usual spot.

The tall beast was sleeping, soft snores filling the room. Megatron walked up to the Predacon and kicked the plating by his tail. "Wake up," he demanded. Predaking growled. He turned his helm towards Megatron and huffed.

"Get up, I want to spar," Megatron huffed back. Predaking huffed again, stretched and transformed. "You do know that you shouldn't wake a sleeping Predacon," Predaking said," do you not?"

Megatron rolled his optics and transformed his servo into his energon blade. "Spar with me," he demanded. "You will never learn to ask nicely," Predaking said, shaking his helm in disappointment. Even though he didn't really want to spar, he stood ready, awaiting the attack of his opponent.

"I never have to," Megatron said, smirking. He drew back his blade as he circled around the Predacon. His first attack got blocked, but he managed to chip some paint from the Predacon with his second attack.

Sometimes he took a blow and sometimes he landed one. They were covered in scratches, but neither seem to mind that it got more and more violent. Energon flowed from a wound in Megatron's side and he grunted. Predaking grinned, although there was energon seeping into his right optic from a small cut in his opticridge.

"Do not be a fool and think you've won," Megatron growled. Predaking shook his helm," And I hoped you thought better of me." Megatron stabbed his sword forward and missed. "Oh, but actually, I do," he said," You're the only one worth to spar with."

He blocked the Predacon's attack. "You're more on my level," another block," more like my strength." Predaking stepped back and smirked. "But I'm not the only one on your level," he said. Megatron hid his confusion well.

"I believe a certain bot on the battlefield, which you just can't seem to beat," Predaking smiled. Megatron's optics narrowed. He knew the Predacon was trying to get him irritated, less focused and he hated to admit that it was working. "You know who I mean, right?" Predaking asked. Megatron lifted his energonblade, ready to leash out. Predaking purred.

"The Prime."

Megatron roared and lashed out, but Predaking duck low, tackled his unguarded legs and worked him to the ground. After a struggle, Megatron was pinned to the floor in a way that enabled him to move. "Release me," he growled. "Now, now, what did I tell you about asking nicely?" Predaking chuckled.

"I demand you release me!"

Predaking shook his helm. Megatron felt a little unnerved when he saw the look in the Predacon's optics. "Has anyone ever told you how good you look beneath a mech?" Predaking asked. Megatron's optics widened, then he snarled. He began to struggle in his hold. Predaking forced his way between the warlord's legs, lying flat on him.

"You look so…," he leaned closer and growled in Megatron's audio," _irresistible_." Before Megatron could utter a word, his mouth and glossa were occupied otherwise. He tried to push the Predacon away, but he wouldn't budge.

He tried to growl and bite Predaking's glossa, but that only seemed to turn him on. How Megatron could tell that? Probably by the increased humps to his pelvic plating. Instead of placing his servos against Predaking's chest to push him away, he wound them around Predaking's neck and kissed him back.

Predaking was pleasantly surprised and he purred softly. Megatron took use of the moment and twisted their frames around so he'd turn out on top. When he succeeded, he pulled back and glared at the Predacon. Predaking grinned but let the warlord go. Megatron nodded, stood, composed himself and left the room.

Megatron was a warrior.

A true Gladiator king. But even he knew that he had to get his wounds cleaned and closed. That meant paying a visit to his CMO, Knockout.

He was on his way to the medbay when he saw Shockwave exiting his lab. He decided to talk about the Predacon's behavior to the scientist. "Shockwave," he said, making said mech turn around," I presume the projects are going well?"

The scientist nodded," As usual, my lord." Finally, Megatron thought, a normal mech. "Good, good," he said," now, there are some things we need to discus about the Predacon." Shockwave seemed to shake out of his thoughts at his words.

"Predaking, my lord?"

Megatron resumed his walk towards the medbay. "Yes, he acted rather odd today," Megatron said. "Odd?" Shockwave sounded surprised," How?" Megatron motioned for him to follow. "Well, I woke him from a nap to spar," Megatron began explaining," and at a certain point, he overpowered me and pinned me to the floor."

Megatron was plucking at a still seeping energon gash in his arm. "even though I find it illogical that he would suddenly overpower you, my lord, it would explain the multiple wounds."

Megatron grumbled," That's why I'm heading to the medbay." He stopped messing with his wound and clasped his servos behind his back. "I too am ashamed he could do that, but it's not that what concerns me," Megatron said," it's his behavior after that he overpowered me."

Shockwave remained silent, but nodded for him to continue. "Once he had me pinned down he got a certain look in his optics and he suddenly started…" Megatron trailed off. Noticing they had reached the medbay doors, he stopped walking. "He did what, my lord?" Shockwave asked, sounding rather curious for his doing.

"He started humping me and he… he kissed me!"

Megatron sighed, as if indicating that was clearly impossible. "Well, my lord," Shockwave said, suddenly leaning closer," I understand his point of view." Megatron just straight up stared at him in disbelieve. Shockwave placed his servo's on Megatron's broad chestplates and leaned closer to whisper something into his audio.

"Not wanting to kiss my lord's handsome faceplates is illogical."

He then proceeded to knead the warlord's aft, kiss him full on the lipplates, retreat with a smile and leave the hallway all under 2 minutes. After what felt like ages of staring at the spot where the scientist had been, but were mere minutes, he decided to just enter the medbay and finally get his wounds healed.

"Aah, Lord Megatron, how good to see you," Knockout said loudly as the warlord entered."Please, lie down here, I'll only take a minute," Knockout said pointing at a repair berth. "Take your time, good doctor," Megatron said as he lay down. He watched the tiny red mech scurry around the medbay, collecting his tools.

He couldn't help but smile as his CMO looked him over and huffed. "I'm afraid I have to ask how you got these wounds," Knockout said, grabbing the first cleaning tools. "I woke Predaking to spar," Megatron said, grinning. He was unfazed by the stinging as Knockout cleaned the wounds.

"Ah, yes," he said, grabbing the next tools," always a good idea to spar with a freshly woken Predacon with probably an amazing morning mood." Megatron let it slip, he was used to Knockout being like that, no point in arguing.

"Where's your assistant?" Megatron asked after noticing the lack of a big blue bruiser. "Breakdown's in the washracks, my lord," Knockout explained," he'll be here shortly." Knockout stepped back and looked at the newly patched up wounds, his helm slightly tilted.

Megatron thought it was cute. Knockout suddenly brushed a sensitive line in his neck. He shuddered. Knockout did it again. He shuddered again. Knockout's digit moved to ends of plating and tweaked. Megatron was staring disturbed at him.

Knockout suddenly pressed on an sensornode beneath his armor and he let out a sound of surprise. A sound of surprise, not a yelp, definitely not a yelp.

Megatron glared at the coy grin on Knockout's faceplates. "I never knew you were quite so sensitive beneath your thick armor," he purred," my lord." Megatron groaned as his CMO kept tweaking armor and sensitive wiring.

Leave it up to the medic to know exactly where to touch. He was getting hot and frustrated. After a particular twitch of plating, Megatron snatched Knockout's wrists and hauled them above his helm. This action caused Knockout to be flung on top of his leader, faceplates inches away from each other.

"Stop it," Megatron growled. Knockout gave him a deadpanned look. "Well, I can hardly do anything now, when you're holding me like this," he said, sounding disappointed," But that doesn't mean I can do nothing."

Megatron had barely time for confusion before he had his mouth captured by yet again lipplates eager to kiss him. He didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. Then again, the little sports car was hot. He decided to, this time, be the one to plunge his glossa inside the other's mouth.

A surprised, but not unappreciated, moan escaped Knockout. Eventually they broke apart. Right when Knockout got off of the warlord, Breakdown entered the medbay. "Hey, doc? Ya missed me?" he asked before his optics landed on Megatron on the berth.

"Uh, yes, Breakdown," Knockout said," would you please escort our patient to the exit and tell him the standard procedure?" Breakdown looked from Knockout to Megatron, then nodded.

"Gladly."

Megatron thought he heard an underlying meaning in the word, but decided to ignore it. His crew had gone crazy, he knew that already. He stood from the berth and walked up to Breakdown. Said mech placed his servo on the underside of Megatron's back, to guide him, even though they both knew that wasn't necessary.

Megatron felt the servo slowly slipping lower until it was touching his aft. He glared at Breakdown from the corners of his optics. The blue mech pretended not to notice it. The medbay wasn't that big, so they were quite fast at the exit.

"Now, you probably already know, but I'm inclined to tell you this," Breakdown said," rest for a day, no aggravating the wounds or sparring for the next week." Megatron nodded, though he probably wouldn't rest for so long and go spar within the week.

Breakdown took hold of the edges of the warlord's chestplates and yanked him forward. He quickly smooched his leader's faceplates, turned him around and send him on his way with a nice hard slap to the aft.

The doors to the medbay shut, after Breakdown walked through. Megatron shook his helm and walked to the throne room.

Yup, his crew had gone crazy.

The doors to the throne room opened and revealed the blue seeker. Again.

The seeker walked up to the throne and bend one knee in a bow. "Dreadwing," Megatron acknowledged the mech. "My lord," Dreadwing said, still bowing," the reparations of the hulk of the ship have been completed."

Megatron looked him over. It had been the fourth time already he had given the seeker a task and he came to report. He kept coming back, eager for more tasks to complete for his master.

"Well done, Dreadwing," he said. Dreadwing stayed still and unmoving. "You are dismissed," Megatron said. "My lord, there must be something I can do for you," Dreadwing said, looking up at his leader. Megatron sighed.

Of course there was enough to do, but it was mostly drone work. He did not want one of his officers doing drone work. Megatron suddenly grinned. If Dreadwing wanted to serve him so badly, let's see how far he would go. He'd start of easy.

"Alright, fetch me some energon," Megatron said and Dreadwing happily went on his way. In the mean time Megatron thought about more things he could make Dreadwing do. As quick as he could have, Dreadwing returned with the requested energon.

Megatron slowly drank his energon. Dreadwing stood waiting for another task. "Hmm, how about you..," Megatron thought for a moment," You find me a rock with a hole in it?" Dreadwing looked confused, but then smiled. "Of course, my lord, all the best rocks for you."

After that said, Dreadwing quickly left. Megatron sighed. Even though he liked it when his commanders were eager to work, Dreadwing's enthusiasms was not quite tolerated. Apparently the task given to him was not that hard, because Dreadwing returned with his servo full of rocks with holes in them.

"We were close by seashore, so there was enough rocks to find," Dreadwing said proud. Megatron thought he looked like a love struck turbo puppy. "What can I do for you now, my lord?" Dreadwing asked. Megatron thought for a moment, then an idea hit him.

"Get Starscream," he simply said. Dreadwing didn't ask questions and left the room. After a bit, Megatron got an comm. from Dreadwing: 'He's in recharge, what now?"

Megatron smiled: 'Even better. Wake him and bring him here.' His smile turned into a grin. An awoken Starscream was a loud, obnoxious and angry Starscream. Dreadwing knew too. If the big seeker was smart, he wouldn't do it.

Megatron already got a helm ache just imagining his SIC's loud screeching voice, protesting, protesting, protesting… But, if Dreadwing truly wanted that bad to please his lord… Megatron thought he wasn't that crazy.

He was proven wrong when Dreadwing entered the throne room with an angry SIC hauled over his shoulderplates. Starscream was yelling curse words and banged his servo's against Dreadwing's back. Dreadwing stopped in front of the warlord.

"He wouldn't come out of his berth," he explained," So, I made him." Megatron could hardly hold his laughter, but managed to only smile. "Good," he said," Now put him down." Dreadwing put the still screeching seeker down.

Starscream huffed annoyed and brushed of his plating. A real diva. "What now, my lord?" Megatron looked between his officers. What could he possibly let Dreadwing do, that he was sure of, he would never do?

"Spank him."

Dreadwing looked confused and Starscream began to protest. "Just bend him over and give him some good spanks on the aft," Megatron said," That would make me happy." Dreadwing shrugged and turned towards the SIC. "You must be kidding !" Starscream screamed.

It didn't look like they were kidding, so he dashed away. Dreadwing, loyal lapdog that he was, ran after him. A very weird, but amusing, cat and mouse chase game was happening in the throne room. Soundwave entered the room.

After seeing the SIC getting chased by Dreadwing, Soundwave decided to come back later. Eventually, Dreadwing got hold of Starscream. He hauled him back to in front of the throne. Megatron was still snickering. Dreadwing looked for assurance to his lord, who nodded.

The smack reverberated through the room followed by Starscream's shrieking. Megatron began to laugh harder. After three times he ordered Dreadwing to stop and release the poor SIC. Starscream fled the room as quickly as he could.

Megatron tried to calm himself, but kept snickering. He noticed Dreadwing awaiting orders. What could he let him do now, that he thought his officer wouldn't do. "Make me feel uncomfortable," he said. Dreadwing nodded and stepped closer. Really close.

Their faceplates almost touching. Megatron was a gladiator, he did not feel uncomfortable. "My lord," Dreadwing said softly," how could I ever make you feel uncomfortable? I am to serve you, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

Megatron grinned. "You're very loyal, Dreadwing," he said. Dreadwing smiled, but then he looked a little uncertain. Megatron opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, when the look of uncertainty disappeared. Dreadwing quickly leaned in, capturing his leader's lips and slipped his glossa inside.

It was a soft kiss and, dare the warlord say it, love-filled. Now he felt slightly uncomfortable. Good job, Dreadwing. Slow strokes to his glossa, a little nibble to the lip and Dreadwing pulled back. "Comm. me if you need me," he whispered. Megatron swallowed and nodded.

As he watched Dreadwing leave, he realized that his crew was in a collective weird mood.

Megatron walked through the corridors, on his way to the surveillance room. Soundwave had sent a message, asking him to come. The message had not indicated what, but he figured he'd find out.

"You requested my presence," he said as he walked inside the room. He noticed it was a little darker than it normally was. "Soundwave?" he asked, before turning and spotting the silent mech at the consoles.

"A, there you are," he said," What is it, a energon signal? The Autobots?" Soundwave shook his helm. Megatron got closer to him, sensing something was off. "Then what did you need me for?" he asked, now standing next to Soundwave.

He suddenly felt something slither around his waist and upper arms. He looked down to see it was Soundwave's tentacle-like feelers. Megatron looked up at Soundwave, who's visor displayed some words.

'Soundwave: needed you.'

Megatron didn't get it. Suddenly he was slammed against the console, Soundwave's feelers holding him in place and his servo's above his helm. Megatron didn't even try to struggle. He thought that he understood now. Soundwave smoothly pressed his frame against his leader's.

He played a recording of a purring sound. His long and slender digits caressed the scars on Megatron's face. They lingered at the one's across his lips. Soundwave slowly retracted his mask and took no time pressing his lipplates on Megatron's.

Even though he had seen Soundwave's real face before, Megatron was still surprised. He was taken aback by the kiss, but softly returned it. Soundwave hummed happily when his lord opened his mouth so he could explore.

And explore he did. He lapped at everything his glossa could reach, dwelling in the taste that was his leader. They both moaned. Soundwave pulled back, caressing Megatron's cheek with his digits. His feelers moved slowly over Megatron's plating, seeming to take it all in.

Soundwave panted softly, while staring into his leader's optics. Megatron was frozen in place, his mind empty and his thoughts non-existent. Soundwave nibbled on the warlord's lower lip, then moved to nibble his jaw and neck cables.

Megatron moaned lowly. Soundwave's feelers were slowly rubbing the lord's pelvic plating. He captured the next moan with his mouth. Megatron closed his optics as he felt the pleasure from Soundwave's touches. Their glossas intertwining and changed from slow to fast and back to slow again.

Suddenly a very annoying and a very disturbing beeping went off at the console. "What is it?" Megatron asked as Soundwave pulled away. The beeping seemed to have pulled him out of the trance he was in.

'Beeping: energon signal, probably a mine.' Soundwave answered. Megatron let out a sigh of relief. This was his chance to get away. To be rid of his crazy crew for a bit. "I'll go and check it out," Megatron said, climbing off the console.

"Megatron: alone?"

"Yes, alone," he answered," I'll comm. if I need back-up." Soundwave nodded and slid his visor back in place. Megatron loved that his TIC could call up groundbridges whenever he pleased. He transformed while going through the bridge.

It felt good to fly, the wind over the plating, a change of scenery. He sighed. A change of crew didn't sound so bad. He quickly spotted the mine and took a nosedive. Before hitting the ground, he transformed. He had sensed another signal and he knew what it was. Right now, he simply could not be bothered by it.

He finally had the time to relax.


	2. Series list info

The Everybody loves … Series

Part 1: Everybody loves Knockout - s/11054767/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout

Part 2: Everybody loves Bumblebee - s/11056669/1/Everybody-loves-Bumblebee

Part 3: Everybody loves Knockout & Bumblebee - s/11096742/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout-and-Bumbelbee

Part 4: Everybody loves Smokescreen- s/11118079/1/Everybody-loves-Smokescreen

Part 5: Everybody loves Soundwave- s/11120349/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave

Part 6: Everybody loves Soundwave & Smokescreen- s/11171590/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave-and-Smokescreen

Part 7: Everybody loves Megatron- s/11500618/1/Everybody-loves-Megatron

Part 8: Everybody loves Optimus Prime - s/11520628/1/Everybody-loves-Optimus-Prime

Part 9: Everybody loves Megatron and Optimus Prime-

Also, if you comment/review as guest or anonym: I can't give an answer to you, so please give me something to answer to.

And a little explanation why there's no Arcee in the stories:

It's supposed to be mechs only. I don't really like any pairing with Arcee (except with Cliffjumper). It's mech x mech only. So yeah, no Arcee.

Also, I am considering writing an smut version of this. Ya know, with some hot 'n stuff time and getting down and dirty.

I'm actually very bad in writing smut (I never tried robosmut before)

But if any of you want a 'hardcore' version, let me know!

(Everybody in favour say Aye!)

Updates, yay!

Uhm..

First off:

Let me know on the stories (in the comments/reviews) if you want a smut version of it, make a list of them if you need to XD

The last two stories, Soundwave and Smokescreen, where requests.

Somebody asked me (more like kept shouting at me XD) to make a Smokescreen one and I had one comment/review that asked for a Soundwave one.

You ask and I delivered ;)

It's great to hear you guys like the series, but I have more ideas which are not in this series, so I don't know how much I will write for this series :/

Also, Soundwave version was difficult to write, with the visor and stuff, but I believe I nailed it :P

There are only so many ways to kiss somebody!

 **INFO ABOUT THE (MAYBE) SMUT VERSIONS!:**

Ok, so actually I'm pretty bad at writing smut XD

Also, the smut scenes will not be long, almost like the kisses, quick and non time consuming, so be warned for if they ever come.

It won't be a complete other story, same intentions and stuff only leading to smut and not only a kiss.

There won't be smut versions until my series has finished, which could be a long time.

I have lots of fanfic ideas that were born earlier than the Everybody loves Series, so I don't know how long it will take to finish the series.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
